


Popular Names

by bakerstreetbois221b



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakerstreetbois221b/pseuds/bakerstreetbois221b
Summary: Supernatural fan goes to a bookshop and meets a snake named Crowley. Aziraphale panics a bit.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Popular Names

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this living in my head rent free for three months, I hope you enjoy the little word vomit of a fic I made. Let my know if I made any mistakes. Comments fuel me, and kudos produce serotonin.

In a bookshop in Soho a “bookseller” - The heavy air quotes are in fact necessary- is opening his shop for the day, his list of ideas to prevent sales is in his pocket and ready to enforce them on any customers. One such idea was procured from a demon -He may or may not have an ulterior motive for the suggestion- who gave the idea of having a terrifying big black and red snake roaming the shop, or on his shoulders, to scare away patrons. This idea worked best because instead of word spreading about the owner being in the mafia with the bookshop as a front, the information of a gigantic vicious snake kept as a pet was more apt to keep people at bay. Although the snake was a tad more passive than described -Stories do tend to get exaggerated, to the dismay of rare book collectors with a fear of snakes everywhere, and to the delight the snakes favorite bibliophile- the accidental snake findings of previous customers spread like pink eye in a preschool.

The problem with using a snake to keep customers away is there are going to be people who start coming to see the snake -While there is no problem with seeing the snake, the snake may be taking the day off to cause minor annoyances. E.g. Gluing coins to the pavement, making babies cry on public transport etc.-. One such person is just now entering the bookshop with the mood of a child that has found a two-pound coin on the pavement -Before realizing it is glued there of course-. As they enter what their friends have dubbed “The big snake bookshop” they notice three things as they wander the aisles: One; The owner –Mr. A. Z. Fell they assume- is nowhere to be found Two; The bookshop is not as foreboding as their friends would lead them to believe Three; The snake was larger than they were expecting. It lay on a windowsill basking in the rare sunlight and despite its open eyes it looked to be asleep if one were to assume the role of a snake expert. 

Just as they were going to find the owner of this beautiful boop noodle to ask to pet it, the snek itself moved to look at them, as if asking in a very gentlemanly way if they would please leave the premises. Upon observing this they said to the snake, “Apologies, I had no intention of buying any books. I’ve only come to see the fearsome beast that has scared all clientele away from this establishment.”. After hearing this the snake seemed to decide that the sun was of more importance than someone who wouldn't be trying to buy any books, and promptly returned to napping. Just then, the presumed owner rounded the corner after hearing someone talk to the snake, “Excuse me my dear,” he said approaching them “I couldn’t help but notice that you were having a lovely conversation with my friend”. They turned from the snake towards the man speaking and replied, “Oh! Sorry about that, I was just looking. What’s their name if I may ask?” The man smiled at the inquisitive look they wore “His name is Crowley, a-and he is my..guard.....snake?” he ended weakly. 

Their already large grin turned into a beaming smile, “Like the demon Crowley?” the smile the man had until that point then melted into a poorly covered fear –which went unnoticed by them as they started to rant about Supernatural to another supposed fan- “I don’t remember much of it, but doesn't he stop the end of the world with the help of an angel? Actually, no I don’t think he ended up helping. I haven't watched it in years and never watched past the thirteenth season. What season are you watching at the moment?”. Unbeknown to them, Mr. Fell hadn’t heard anything they said past “Angel”, “Its an amazing show, I’m surprised people of a larger age bracket don’t watc-…........OH MY GOD, my poor Clarence! I have to go, sorry for running out suddenly but my hamster is probably really lonely! Goodbye!”. 

At the sound of the shop door closing the snake Crowley shifted into his human corporation, “Aziraphale, are you okay?” Aziraphale then snapped out of whatever thought he was having, and promptly realized that the young person he was talking to was gone and started looked around the room for them from where he was standing “I-I’m quite alright my dear, but what happened to the young human that was just here?” Crowley brushed off the concerned comment with a casual “They, uhhh, suddenly remembered something. Anyway, are you sure you’re okay?” Aziraphale looked up at him, “I am sure, but how did they know about Armageddon? How did they know that you are a demon?” The retired Angel looked like he was trying to be rid of his hands for how much he was nervously rubbing them together. Crowley smiled, “Angel, they were talking about a television show.” Aziraphale cracked a confused smile “But demons named Crowley aren’t that prevalent, are they?”. Crowley lead Aziraphale away from the window, towards the back room, and deposited him on the couch and sat in the chair across from him. “Well, it’s not that common. But….it stands to reason that humans could have named a demon Crowley and had no idea I exist.”. The angel relaxed at that, “I was being rather silly, wasn’t I?” The demon shook his head “Nah, perfectly normal reaction. The only reason I didn’t panic is because I’ve watched some of the show.”. 

Just as Aziraphale was about to counter, someone knocked on the shop door. Aziraphale stood from the couch and walked to the door. Standing on the other side was one of the few people who hadn’t heard of the snake infestation, she mouthed the words ‘are you open?’ through the door glass. Aziraphale looked her in the eye, turned the sign from open to closed and walked away. From behind him Aziraphale could hear Crowley laugh and say “Just enough of a bastard indeed.”.


End file.
